


What We May Learn

by VenueWings



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Protectiveness, Rescue, Self-Hatred, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the GOTG Kink Meme: The team are all captured by and restrained by a villain who just happens to have had run ins with Peter in the past. They all think they'll be tortured for information or roughed up and sent on their way, and they're all ready for it. But they're not ready for what actually happens. Quill is singled out and separated from the rest. Held in front of his friends, Peter is tortured/beaten/taunted about his past in-depth by this Villain who happens to know a LOT about Peter's childhood with Yondu. He brings up everything from Peter's past that he's heard over the years through the grapevine, and humiliates Peter in front of his team. As a final humiliation, the Villain forces Peter to his knees in front of him, in front of his team, and says something along the lines of "I know you've had this treatment before" loud enough that the others can hear it. I just really want to see Peter being totally humiliated in front of the others, and references made to possible past abuse. Bonus for aftermath, with lots of comfort from the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We May Learn

"...And after that defeat you had to crawl all the way to the door, because those Xugulerians were too busy looting the bodies to bother keeping you down. Left your allies to die and be robbed just so you could save your own life, a true Ravager." 

Peter's fingers twitched, but only a soft groan escaped him. His body was a wreck, the beating felt like every single bone in his body had been broken. The boot to his chest made even breathing difficult, and the owner was taking great pleasure in shifting his weight around to maximize the amount of pain Peter could be put through between moments of relief. Venuti had always been a bastard. 

A bastard who had apparently formed his own gang, who hadn't been too pleased when the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' came to his turf in pursuit of a fugitive running from the law. Obviously knowing he was outclassed, Venuti had tricked them in what, as Drax accused, "a manner unworthy of any leader." 

The next hours had been a through beating for Peter as Venuti ordered his men to "go crazy", while the handcuffed Guardians shouted for them to stop and, particularly in Rocket's case, hurled insults. 

"You're all so worried about him," Venuti had sneered, "What do you know about this boy you think of as your friend and comrade?" 

As it turned out, Venuti had known a lot about Peter. He'd slowed down with the beating only to taunt Peter about the past, throwing every regret and humiliation Peter had in front of the Guardians. There were a few moments where Drax didn't want to hear anymore, as a (former) father some of Peter's misdeeds were horrific to listen to. There were other moments where Gamora threatened her captors if they continued with their little anecdotes, recognizing they shouldn’t hear about Peter’s previous abuse like this. Each time Venuti only looked at them and scowled, before continuing. 

But he finally ran out of stories to tell. 

"I'm grudgingly impressed, Quill, your new friends are fiercely loyal to you even after hearing your past and witnessing your defeat."

"You didn't defeat him," Drax spat. "You've only beaten him up, while he was handcuffed and held down by some of your goons." 

"His past may not be all that great, but you know what?" Rocket snarled, "None of us had that great of a past anyways. You won't destroy him that easily." 

Any other time, Peter would be touched at the show of support. He was aching too much to enjoy it now, maybe later he'll tease them all for being soft under all that tough-guy attitude. 

Except Venuti's boot is finally removed, and then there's a hand grabbing his hair and yanking him upright. It still wasn't over, Peter let out pained groan. He heard Drax shouting but it didn't register as Peter felt himself pulled up to his knees. 

"Maybe you're right," Venuti mused from above, "Maybe I'm focusing on the wrong type of humiliation." Peter didn't even lift his eyes up to look at his captor, he was tired and for now, docile, just wanting to let Venuti finish beating him to satisfaction. Venuti wasn't the type to kill, at least not directly, coward probably didn't want that responsibility. He heard Venuti smack his lips together. 

"Yes...there are other ways to make sure your friends won't be able to look at you the same way anymore. Haven't you been in this position before?" 

A cold chill settled over Peter's skin, almost instinctively he tried to jerk back, but the harsh grip in his hair stopped him from escaping. Venuti let out a laugh. 

"Still able to move? Your mouth's always gotten you into and out of trouble, hasn't it? Let's put it to better use," as he spoke Venuti's other hand went for the front of his pants. Peter's eyes widened. 

"N-!" His voice was scratchy and shaky, the blows to his windpipe earlier hadn't helped. His arms were useless handcuffed behind him and he could hear his team shouting in a much louder and disordered tone. Venuti was palming himself, almost with a sick fervour. 

"I know you've had this treatment before," he leered. 

Peter had, consensually, but that hadn’t always been the case. Venuti’s cock was humanoid enough, but it looked too big, and Peter felt a numb feeling taking over his futile panic from earlier. Unconsciously he licked his lips and looked up, almost pleading for respite, but Venuti leered down at him and the half-terran knew there was no escaping this. 

“Open your mouth.” 

One of his friends were shouting his name, Peter didn’t dare look at them, didn’t dare take his eyes away from his captor. 

“Come on, open that pretty mouth of yours, unless you want me to fuck you in the more traditional sense.” 

No, Peter wouldn’t be ever able to look at himself if he allowed that to happen. Tempting as it was to close his eyes, he didn’t trust Venuti not to do worse. His knees screamed as he shifted forward, dropping his eyes from the satisfied leer above him. Still trying to ignore his friends’ shouting, he parted his lips and closed them around his captor’s tip. Venuti let out an appreciative growl. 

“Watch your teeth, you’re supposed to be experienced.” 

Peter obeyed, and felt the hand in his hair tighten harshly. His tongue ran along the foreign object in his mouth and Venuti growled again, this time thrusting roughly forward. Almost choking, Peter tried to find some other focus, tried to think of the ways he had used his tongue to satisfy his many previous lovers. Judging by the pleased grunts above him, he was doing something right. 

The knowledge sickened him, the half-terran doing his best to adapt to the increasingly violent motions. Peter felt like choking, wanted to gag with every abusive thrust against the back of his throat. Tears, tears that he had managed to hold back even in the beatings earlier, started to fall down his face. The sight of them only seemed to make Venuti harder, and when he came Peter felt like suffocating. Venuti kept his tight grip on the hair. 

“Swallow.” 

Every instinct in Peter wanted to spit and vomit, some part of him wanted to just bite down as hard as he could and make sure Venuti could no longer do this again. But it wasn’t just himself he had to think of now, his friends were captured and could be killed due to his selfish actions. Friends who may never look at him the same again, why would they want to associate with him anymore, if they managed to get out of this? 

He noticed the silence now, his friends had stopped yelling, maybe they were looking away, ashamed. How much lower could he get now? Fresh tears threatened to spill over, but Peter fought them back, just as he fought against his instincts and with much difficulty tried to swallow. He felt a trickle of it roll down his chin as Venuti pulled his limp member out. 

“Good boy,” Venuti panted, “Good to see you good for something after all…” he didn’t get to finish, there was a flash of black and green and Peter realized somehow Gamora had launched herself at Venuti. She didn’t have her restraints anymore. 

Another pair of arms wrapped around Peter, he couldn’t stop the flinch of his body or the automatic cry – _please no, please don’t_ – but the hands were gentle and the arms were tattooed with familiar markings. Drax hushed him, not speaking any words, perhaps understanding Peter wouldn’t hear them now. The arms retreated briefly to return with a thick jacket, one of Venuti’s goons and thankfully much more understated, Peter felt the jacket wrapped securely around his body and Drax was lifting him up, carrying him away. 

Rocket was taking out the other lackeys, Gamora was beating and probably slowly killing Venuti, Peter should be their leader and reminding them of _restraint_ and that they shouldn’t be killing people anymore but he couldn’t. He only wanted to curl up in this makeshift cocoon and hide, he was grateful for Drax taking him away and at the same time resentful that Drax had to carry him out. 

Drax took him back to their ship, where an anxious “I AM GROOT” greeted them. Despite Peter’s attempts at shrugging off Drax’s help, Drax had always been physically stronger even on a good day, let alone when Peter had just been beaten and hardly up for another fight. Drax was also surprisingly gentle, helping Peter wash and treat most of the injuries. Neither of them spoke to each other. 

Sometime during this Gamora and Rocket returned to the ship and set it for take off. Peter holed himself up in the washroom when Drax left to speak to them, rinsing his mouth repeatedly and brushing his teeth so hard his gums bled. He only stopped when a furry hand snatched the toothbrush away. 

“Quill, take it easy,” Rocket snapped. 

Oh yea, the ship never had locks because hello, it used to be only his and was restored accordingly. Despite the extra rooms there were no locks, privacy was practically just a closed door. 

Well, that wouldn’t be an issue much longer. With a sigh Peter rinsed his mouth again, and followed Rocket out to the pilot seat where the others were. 

“Right, so where did you want to be dropped off at?” 

Gamora looked at him incredulously, “ _What_?” 

“Well, no need to be so surprised. I understand, really, even if we can let go of all our pasts you just had something thrown right at your faces. You probably won’t be able to look at me without remembering what I’ve done and it’ll be disgusting to share food together now…” 

“I am Groot!” The sapling in the pot cried out. Rocket only rubbed the side of his head. 

“What Groot said, you’re a real idiot.” 

“Peter, you think that we wanted to leave after that?” Gamora shook her head, “And let Venuti succeed? No, Peter, you forgave all our pasts, and it isn’t what you’ve done, it’s what he’s done. He tried to ruin you for us, but he underestimated the guardians of the galaxy.” 

“Bastard was so into spilling out your past he didn’t even notice we were slowly escaping,” Rocket snarled. “Arrogant, conceited, incompetent…” 

“Peter,” Drax calmly interrupted a potential Rocket-rant, “What bothers us the most isn’t what Venuti forced you to do, or the stories he told, it’s how you reacted to them – how accepting you were of your previous abuse and labels, or how even now you think because of it we will abandon you. We’ve already discussed this, we won’t.” 

“And not just because we want Venuti to have the last laugh,” Gamora added. “You are important to us, Peter, anyone who tries to ruin you will have us to deal with." 

After that, when they were far away enough from Venuti's planet, when the ship just seemed to be floating alone surrounded by millions of stars, Peter felt Drax gently closed a hand around his wrist and Gamora’s fingers smoothly petting his hair. Somehow they ended up in Rocket’s room, piled with blankets and pillows. Rocket made some muttering and inaudible complaints, but ended up in the pile, cradling Groot’s pot in his paws as the sapling stretched short branches towards their friends. 

No one said anything as they curled up together, tangled in each other’s arms. In the quietness of the ship and the void that was space, they took comfort in each other’s steady breathing, tensions from the day finally fading into the night. 

Sleep. 

Safe. 

With each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 2014


End file.
